The Dangerous Mirror
by TwiGirl.Avril
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are together, and to help Bonnie continue as a vampire she will need some knowlegde of the vampire/druids.She and Damon go off to an island in the Bahamas to search for them.


**Hey you guys I'm a bit new here, so if you don't mind could you please tell me if I made a mistake in grammar usage. And please don't smack me in the head just because I didn't update. I just want all of you to know that this idea came from me from reading "Justice" by: Daniele Salvatore, on how both Damon and Bonnie go to find the ancient Druid/Vampires together so I'd like to thank her for giving me this idea.**

Chapter 1

Bonnie's point of view

I looked at the grandfather clock, hoping Damon would be here with his black Volvo. I was getting impatient. The old grandfather clock chimed high, as the sound wound through the dry air. "Uh, Bonnie he's coming. Don't worry." I spun around and saw Meredith sitting on the couch with an agitated expression creeping up on her face, I wonder how much had she seen, or how much she thought I was being paranoid. "Okay Stefan I'll tell her." It was Elena who I overheard talking to Stefan, suddenly I forgot all about Meredith. What would she think if she saw me being paranoid that Damon wasn't coming? The bigger question is how can I hear her since she is on the second story floor and I'm on the first? Well I guess that's all the talents of a druid/vampire. Actually all vampires can do that, but… oh never mind I don't want to get into this especially when I'm all worked up.

At that moment I saw Elena coming down the winding staircase, with a cool and calm expression on her perfect pale face. I still couldn't get used to the idea of her living at the boardinghouse. Then again she had to live here after she "died," but I think she was more glad that she could live with him here than spend the rest of eternity with him as a vampire. I don't know that's just a theory.

Elena's point of view

I could tell that Bonnie was paranoid, because she had that look on her face. I looked over to Meredith, who was sitting on the couch. She must have known what I would ask because if she didn't she wouldn't have nodded. I walked over to Bonnie, ignoring the creaks and pattering of my feet as I walked across the hard-wood floor. "Bonnie, Stefan said Damon was on his way and that he just needed to pick something up first." She didn't look at me when I said that, even when I shook her shoulders she didn't even look. _Maybe I have to slap her, just for her to snap out of it._ I thought to myself, but I did consider that as option 1. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ Honestly I couldn't believe I AM about to do this, but I didn't have any other option.

I raised my hand ready to slap her, to make her snap out of it, but I couldn't bare to see one of my best friends get slapped especially by me, so I shut my eyes nice and tight. "Whoosh," my hand came down. But it came to an erupt stop, as I felt an iron lock hand grip my hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing Elena?" I opened my eyes and that's when I saw whose grip it was.

**I'm sorry but I had to give it some suspense. It was just killing me not to. I'm also very sorry that this was a short chapter but trust me the next one will be much longer. Please review!**

Chapter 2

Elena's point of view

I was shocked; I didn't know what to do, all I could do was staring open-mouthed at Bonnie. Her eyes were completely dilated with only a little color around it, I could've sworn I had just seen her smirk at me. "Elena, why the hell were you trying to slap me?"

Bonnie's point of view

I glared at her, my hair standing on its end as it was. I could feel my canines lengthen but then I noticed I was hurting her by grabbing her at the wrist. I quickly let go feeling irritated at myself. She looked like she was about to faint, but I knew better. She was about to apologize. "Bonnie?" She said weakly probably frightened to death by now. I couldn't stand being angry with her, I mean she was my best friend and yes we sometimes fought but I didn't want to fight with her not now anyway.

I sucked in a deep breath ignoring the thirst in my throat. I decided to let it go. I hugged her, she felt a bit surprised that I would do that after grabbing her wrist like that but I didn't care. She hugged me back after a moment, noticing that it was me instead of the monster inside me that took control.

After we broke apart, she was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. It was torturous to see my mood affect her like that. At that note I heard the purr of Damon's Volvo out front, _Let me guess he's gonna glide right through that door and put his arms around me_ I thought to myself. And as I predicted I heard Damon's car door open and shut.

I quickly looked at Elena and Meredith, and they understood to leave for a while. Meredith looked like she needed any excuse to leave, even Elena was glad, but at least I would get to be alone with him for a while. At that last note I could feel my heartbeat quicken at just the thought of Damon.

The door opened and a tall dark figure stepped through it. It was definitely Damon, anyone who ever saw him move could tell it was him. It seemed that he couldn't walk a normal human's speed; he just had to walk at a vampires speed.

At that moment, he sped right to me and pressed his lips to mine, I could feel the pressure and urgency in it. He had wound his arms encircling me into his chest. One hand was cupped on my neck and the other was in my hair locking my lips with his. His hand soon left my neck and slid down to my back. As his hand was at my back, I could feel him pressing me closer to him. Honestly I hell did not mind. Though he somehow forced my mouth to open, I could feel his tongue enter and immediately felt chills go up my arms. After about 20 seconds I had to let go, might heart couldn't take it. It was beating franticly, like a humming bird's.

"Bon-Bon. You ready to go?" I blushed at what he called me. He must've noticed because he bent his head down just to look in my eyes. "Yeah I guess so. But we both need to say good bye to Stefan, Meredith, and Elena." I don't know if he was okay with that, but he seemed to nod.

Damon's point of view

My little bird really wanted to do this? Well as long as she's happy I'm happy. I can't believe we have to go to one of these islands on Bahamas just to find some old druid/vampires. Talk about dangerous! They can kill me with just one simple glare or at least try too. They're very dangerous especially to my little bird; I don't want her to get hurt. But I feel like she's mostly gonna have to protect me, other than the other way around.

"Damon come up here." Ugh what did Stefan want? I trugded up the steps not really caring about using vampire speed. Unless its Bonnie, or someone getting hurt or Bonnie or Elena or hey did i mention Bonnie?

As i rounded up the stairs I heard "Hey were gonna miss you, you know." Great another goodbye treat. "Is that a promise?" I smirked. "It was meant for both you and Bonnie."Oh like thats gonna change anything. "Oh i get it, your just to heart broken to tell me the truth that you wish i wasn't going." This is super easy. I saw her eyes roll, this is very fun to annoy Elena. Almost as how much I enjoy patronizing Bonnie.

(...)

It took a total of 2 hours just to get our goodbyes done. Yeah it's true me and Bon-Bon here would be seeing all of them in the near future. Right now were on the road, Bon-Bon is sleeping soundly on my arm. Its so cute how when she's sleeping her nose scrunches up. I could just honestly watch her all day. I turned the radio on.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

**_But thats alright _**

**_Because I like the way it hurts_**

**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**

**_But thats alright_**

**_Because I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I can't tell you what it really is_**

**_I can only tell you what it feels like_**

**_And right right now there's a steel knife _**

**_In my windpipe_**

**_I can't breathe_**

**_But I still fight_**

**_While I can fight_**

**_As long as the wrong feels right_**

**_It's like I'm in flight _**

**_High of a love_**

**_"Yo phone call" _**

Ugh. Not trying to wake my little bird I reached for my phone and flipped open my phone. Ignoring to check the caller id.

"What!"

"Hello, is this Damon?"

**Sorry guys bout that cliffhanger. I just couldn't help it. **

**Anyway you'll see who it is in the next chapter. By the way that song was "Love the Way You Lie" by: Eminem feat. Rhianna**

**-Jessica**


End file.
